Millions of individuals participate in camping in the United States and other countries every year. Individuals engaged in camping typically utilize a variety of different forms of portable shelter to camp in at various campsites. One popular camping method is the utilization of towable camper trailers. These trailers can house individuals for extended periods of time and are popular in part due to the numerous amenities that these types of trailers provide to the user. These towable trailers are routinely transported to camping grounds or other similar facilities wherein the trailers can be operably coupled to water, electrical and sewage systems providing all the comfort of home to the user.
One problem with this type of trailer is that despite having internal environmental controls, it has been shown that controlling the internal temperature is difficult in particular environments. Many individuals that use these types of trailers in colder climates have difficulty regulating the temperature due to inefficient insulation and additionally in part as a result of the design of the trailer. Most trailers are manufactured with the floor, or bottom of the trailer, being mounted on a chassis that includes at least one axle having wheels coupled thereto. This construction causes the trailer to usually be at least several feet above the ground, which results in the external air being exposed to the bottom of the trailer. As the external air passes underneath the bottom of the trailer, it has an adverse effect on the internal temperature of the trailer in particular environments, more specifically but not by way of limitation, colder climates.
Another problem with the conventional design of the camper trailers is that the elevated design allows debris and other materials to collect underneath the trailer. The elevated design does not inhibit access to underneath the trailer to either unwanted individuals, pets or debris. The presence of any of the aforementioned can result in numerous problems for the individual utilizing the camper trailer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a panel system that circumferentially surrounds the perimeter of a conventional camper trailer that substantially extends between the bottom of the camper trailer and the ground so as to inhibit access underneath the camper trailer and provide an additional method of regulating the internal temperature of the camper trailer.